babfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Bev Riding Hood/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126185x/school-age/bitz-and-bob/videos/little-bev-riding-hood In animation, the camera pans into an attic. Bitz and Bob come out of the trap door. A song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz has brown hair and wears white and green striped stockings, a pink pleated skirt with a brown belt, a white shirt with a print, a denim jacket with pins, ping fingerless gloves and goggles over her head. Bob is a little brown haired boy in a robot outfit. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT They high five and grab some toys. They grab her toys: a rag doll named Purl, an action figure called Bevel, a blue green stuffy named Zip and a pink stuffy named Big Pop. They suddenly appear on a ship, riding a slate on a snow covered mountain, in a castle with friends, and riding their bikes on the street. The song continues WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ and BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY The logo of the show appears. It reads "Bitz and Bob." Bitz dots the "I" in "Bitz" with a cog. The song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ AND BOB! The name of the episode reads "Little Bev Riding Hood." In the attic, Bitz sets up a stage and says THERE. DID YOU FIND THE BIG PIN, BOB? Bob gives her the pin and says ROAR! (GASPING, LAUGHING) Bitz says THANK YOU. She puts a toy tree on the stage and says PERFECT. OUR STAGE IS READY. She puts another tree and knocks down the first tree. She says OOPS. Bob says ARE THEY FOR THE FOREST? WHERE LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD MEETS THE WOLF. (ROARING) (LAUGHING) Bitz says YUP. AND AS SOON AS I DO THIS, IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE GRANNY'S HOUSE ANYMORE. She puts a painting of a forest behind the stage. Bob says COOL! NOW WE'RE READY FOR-- TAH-DAH! He shows her Bevel in a red hood holding a basket. Bitz says IT'S LITTLE BEV RIDING HOOD. Bob says YEAH. AND I'M ROBO-WOLF. ROAR! Bitz says GRR-EAT! SO CUTE. Bob says OH. Bitz says I MEAN, SO SCARY. Bob says ROAR ROAR! Bitz says ONE DAY, IN CRAFT CITY, THE FAIRY TALE THEATER COMPANY ARE GETTING READY TO PERFORM THEIR AMAZING PLAY, LITTLE BEV RIDING HOOD. Bitz and Bob carry prop trees to the stage. Over a megaphone, Purl says OKAY! OH, SORRY! They all fall on their back. Purl says DOES EVERYONE KNOW THEIR LINES? Bevel says BOOYAH, I DO. Purl says SUPER. SO WE JUST NEED TO PRACTICE WHERE EVERYONE NEEDS TO BE ON THIS BEAUTIFUL STAGE. IT'S NOT LONG BEFORE THE AUDIENCE ARRIVE AND I WANT THIS TO BE THE BEST PLAY EVER. Bevel says WITH BEV AS YOUR LEADING MAN THAT WILL NOT BE A PROBLEM. Purl says OKAY. READY, GRANNY POP? ROBO-WOLF BOB? Bob says OH YEAH. (SUIT GURGLING) Pop giggles. Bob says OH NO. Purl says OH, SO CUTE. Bob sighs. Purl says POSITIONS EVERYONE! Pop says HUH? Bob says IT'S RUINED. Bitz says OH NO, BOBBY. WHAT'S WRONG? Bob says MY "GRR" IS BROKEN. LISTEN. (SUIT GURGLING) SEE? Bitz says OH, SO CUTE. Bob says I WANT TO BE A SCARY ROBO-WOLF. Bitz says UH, HOW ABOUT SOME BIG POINTY TEETH? Bob says OH YEAH. Bitz says LET'S DO IT. Purl says OKAY, LET'S PRACTICE THE FOREST SCENE. Pop brings the bed to the stage. Purl says SORRY, POP, WE'RE NOT READY FOR GRANNY YET. Pop says AH! Purl says WE CAN'T HAVE A BED IN THE FOREST. WHOOPS, SORRY. YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL WE SAY IT'S TIME FOR THE BIT IN GRANNY'S HOUSE, OKAY? (SIGHING) Pop says AH! The bed rolls back and runs over Pop and Zip. Purl says OH, OOPS. LITTLE BEV RIDING HOOD! Bevel says WHERE DO YOU WANT THE BEV? Purl says HERE FIRST, AND THEN YOU SKIP OVER THERE TO MEET THE WOLF. Bevel says UH, SKIPPING. GREAT, ANOTHER ONE OF MY SPECIALITIES. (THUDDING) TAH-DAH! Purl says OKAY, WE MIGHT NEED TO WORK ON THAT SKIPPING. NOW, WHERE'S OUR WOLF? Bitz says GO ON, BOB, THIS WAY. Purl says OH MY SHINY SEQUINS, BOB! YOU LOOK GREAT. SO SCARY. CAN YOU SEE OKAY? Bob says WELL. Purl says SUPER. NEXT THE WOLF LEAPS OUT IN FRONT OF BEV RIDING HOOD AND... (SUIT GURGLING) Bob start hopping and knocks over a tree and Zip. Zip says HUH? (THUDDING) Bitz says WHOOPS. Purl says NOT AGAIN! Bitz says DON'T WORRY, WE'LL SET THEM UP AGAIN. NO PROBLEM. (BOB GRUNTING) Bob picks up the tree and says I CAN'T REALLY SEE. WHOA! He knocks over another tree. Bitz says WHOA! OH DEAR. Bob says SORRY. Bitz says COME ON, EVERYONE. LET'S GET THESE ALL PICKED UP. Purl says CAN WE FIX THE TREES TO THE STAGE TO STOP THEM FALLING OVER? Bitz says AH! GREAT IDEA. OH, WAIT, NO WE CAN'T. WE NEED TO MOVE THE TREES OFF THE STAGE FOR THE BIT IN GRANNY'S HOUSE. HUH? (THUDDING) Bitz says AH! Zip pushes the bed back up on stage. Pop stands on it. They knock down two other trees. Purl says POP, SWEETIE, YOU'VE GOT TO WAIT UNTIL WE'VE CLEARED THE TREES OFF THE STAGE. Pop says HUH? Bitz says MAYBE YOU CAN PRACTICE THE GRANNY HOUSE BIT WHILE WE CLEAR UP AROUND YOU? Purl says OKAY. GRANNY'S HOUSE! POSITIONS EVERYONE! (CHATTERING) BOB, YOU COME IN AND BE A... Zip picks up a tree. Pop says WHAT? Purl says DUCK! Bob says UH, OKAY. QUACK, QUACK. Bitz pushes Bob away as Zip drops the tree. (THUDDING) Bob knocks over Bevel, who falls on the bed, making it roll down the stage. Bevel says WHOA! (CRASHING) Bitz says OH DEAR. ARE YOU OKAY, PURL? Purl says YUP, FINE, SWEETIE. TOTALLY FINE. THIS IS A DISASTER. YOU MADE SUCH A LOVELY STAGE, I JUST WISH WE HAD TWO LOVELY STAGES. Bitz gasps and says WE CAN SPLIT THE STAGE INTO TWO PARTS: THE FOREST ON ONE SIDE AND GRANNY'S HOUSE ON THE OTHER. (GRUNTING) They start prepping both sides of the stage. Bitz says THERE. (GRUNTING) Pop says AH! (CHEERING) Purl says YES. Bitz says THAT'S IT. (LAUGHING) Bitz and Purl do a funny greeting. Bitz looks at the stage and says HOW'S THAT? PRETTY GOOD. (BOB GROANING) Bitz says OH, BOB. Bob says AH. Bitz says THE AUDIENCE WILL BE HERE SOON SO WE JUST NEED TO-- UH, TURN THE STAGE ROUND TO THE FOREST SIDE. As she tries to push it, she grunts and TOO HEAVY. Bevel says NEED A LITTLE MUSCLE? TOO BAD, I'VE ONLY GOT BIG MUSCLES. Bob says YAY! GO BEVEL, WHEREVER YOU ARE. (GRUNTING) Bevel tries to push it and says WHOA! THERE YOU GO, THAT'S LOOSENED IT. DON'T THANK ME THOUGH. Bob says OH. Purl says OH DEAR. They all push and grunt, but the stage won't turn. Bitz says THERE'S GOT TO BE ANOTHER WAY. IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ. She puts on her goggles and says HOW WOULD WE MAKE OTHER THINGS TURN ROUND? WELL, THERE'S MY HAND DRILL. THAT HAS SPIKEY CIRCLES IN IT THAT WE CALL COGS. THE COG'S TEETH PUSH AGAINST EACH OTHER AND TURN ROUND. THE STAGE IS SHAPED LIKE A BIG COG ALREADY. IF WE MAKE ANOTHER SMALLER COG, WE CAN USE THAT TO MAKE THE BIG STAGE COG TURN. THAT'S IT! STEAM PINK STYLE! (GRUNTING) (THUDDING) They attach a smaller cog to the stage. Purl says YAY! Bitz says READY TO GIVE IT A TRY? Purl says LET'S DO IT! (GRUNTING) Purl and Bitz step on the cog and walk to make it turn. Bitz says IT'S WORKING. WE DID IT. (PANTING) (CHEERING) Bob says BITZ BLITZED IT. Bitz says THANK YOU. OH, THE AUDIENCE IS HERE. EVERYONE READY? Bevel says MM-HMM. Purl says OH YEAH. (CHATTERING) Purl says THEN LET THE AWESOME STORYTELLING STAGE TURNING SPECTACULAR BEGIN! "ONCE UPON A TIME LITTLE BEV RIDING HOOD WAS SKIPPING THROUGH THE FOREST ON THE WAY TO GRANNY'S CUTE LITTLE HOUSE." Bevel hops on the stage, carrying a basket. (LAUGHING) Purl says "BUT THEN ALONG CAME THE BIG BAD ROBO-WOLF. SO SCARY." (AUDIENCE GASPING) Bob roars. Bevel stands behind him and pats him on the shoulder. Bob turns around and says OH, THANKS. LITTLE BEV RIDING HOOD, WANT TO COME TO MY HOUSE? Bevel says SORRY, WOLFY. GOT TO SKIP TO GRANNY'S HOUSE. LATER, POTATER. Purl says "THE BIG BAD ROBO-WOLF HAD TO THINK QUICKLY." Bob says UH, WAIT. GRANNY'S HOUSE IS THAT WAY. Bevel says TOTALLY KNEW THAT. Purl says "SO, BIG BAD ROBO-WOLF SENT LITTLE BEV RIDING HOOD THE LONG WAY ROUND SO HE COULD GET TO GRANNY'S HOUSE FIRST." (BOB HOWLING) (HISSING) (LAUGHING) Bitz says COME ON, ZIP. TIME TO TURN THE STAGE. (GRUNTING) THAT'S IT, ZIP. YES. Now Bob storms in Granny's house, growling. (BOB GROWLING) Pop jumps of the bed and shrieks. (POP SHRIEKING) (LAUGHING) Pop runs of the house. Pop comes back and says POP! Purl says THANK YOU, GRANNY. (BOB GROWLING) Bob jumps on the bed and says NOW BEV RIDING HOOD WILL THINK I'M GRANNY AND I CAN EAT HER UP. (AUDIENCE BOOING) Bitz says BOO! Bevel walks in and says HEY, GRANNY. THAT'S SOME INTERESTING HEADGEAR YOU'VE GOT THERE. AND WHAT BIG EYES YOU HAVE. Bob says ALL THE BETTER TO SEE YOU WITH. Bevel says NICE. (LAUGHING) Bevel says BUT WHAT BIG TEETH YOU HAVE, GRANNY. Bob says ALL THE BETTER TO EAT YOU WITH! Bevel says IT'S THE ROBO-WOLF! I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING. (BOB ROARING) Pop walks back in and says POP! The door hits her on the head. (THUDDING) Purl says "JUST IN TIME, POLICE OFFICE POP ARRIVES TO ARREST BIG BAD ROBO-WOLF FOR BEING FAR TOO SCARY." Bob says YAY, I'M SCARY! (AUDIENCE CHEERING) Purl says "AND LITTLE BEV RIDING HOOD WAS SAFE. THE END." (CHEERING) Purl says WELL, YOUR STAGE TURNING SAVED THE DAY. Bitz says AND IT TURNED OUT TO BE... They all say THE BEST PLAY EVER! (LAUGHING) (CHEERING) They bow down. Bevel says I KNOW, YOU LOVE ME. Back in the attic, Bitz and Bob take a bow and say THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. Bob says HOLD ON, WHERE ARE MY TEETH? Bitz put on the prop teeth and roars. Bob gasps and laugh. Music plays as the end credits roll. Category:Transcripts